Friends?
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: Inuyasha protects them from the trees and Kagome is irritated again. Why he doesn't know but he doesn't want to be sat in finding out. Enjoy! This was originally a one shot but I couldn't leave it that way. InuKag
1. Hot Springs

Disclaimer: I had fun writing this story. As you know that I don't own them. I wish I did. I think that they are really awesome characters and I love to watch the series and read the stories on fanfic. You'll have to forgive me if I misspelled any of the Japanese words. I'm still learning to speak and read the language.

**Friends?**

Inuyasha watched them from a tree where they were setting up camp. It had been four years since Kagome had released him from goshinbakuro. (the sacred tree) They had fought from the very first day that he had met her even before she had taken the arrow out of him and the tree. She had ended Kikyo's curse.

Now he was up here steering clear of her because he sensed a fight in the air and had no desire to be osuwari'd. He didn't want to confront her in front of anyone else though. He waited. He knew that she and Sango would find a hot spring to bathe in but he would find a way to talk to her then.

"Inuyasha, won't you come down so that you can eat." Kagome's voice called to him. "Keh, you worry too much wench!" He jumped down anyways but cringed when he saw the look Sango threw at him.

Kagome had gone back serving the soup from the pot that she had brought with her. "What is that?"

"Beef vegetable soup," she answered, "I mixed it with the ramen noodles so that we could have something a little bit different and yet still easy to make." She answered before she sat.

"keh, what's the matter with plain ramen noodles?" he muttered.

"I heard that Inuyasha." Her bowl was sat down not even noticing the hot liquid sloshing onto her hands.

"Crap!" Inuyasha ran after her. With his sense of smell it wasn't hard to find her. He found her near the hot springs that he figured she would be using later. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"What do you care?" She whispered stepping away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"You just keh, and act like any extra effort that anyone takes is not such a big deal whether or not we are doing it for you or someone else." She turned away from him and began to climb a tree not too far from her.

Inuyasha shook his head. He had noticed that she had taken up tree climbing not too long ago. He couldn't remember the first time he had seen her do it but she had started doing that when she wanted to get away from everybody and to be honest he didn't really know where she had gotten it from. It wasn't like anyone else in the group did the same thing that she was doing. He sat in the trees so he could protect her and the group. He didn't tell anyone this, though he suspected Miroku knew at least that he liked to watch her without being noticed.

"What do you mean that I don't care?"

"I mean just that. As if none of us matters to you, after all of this time and yet you run off to… her every time without a second thought."

Inuyasha paused for a moment, "Kagome what are you talking about?" He jumped up to the branch she had climbed to.

"Why do you have to come up here?" She tried to shove him off but his balance was far better than hers when it came to staying in trees.

"This is where you are Wench. It's easier to talk to you this way." He touched her cheek but she turned away.

She measured the jump to the ground mentally. She knew that wasn't going to be able to get away from him that easily but she could at least try. She couldn't think straight.

She started to make the jump down but Inuyasha took her hand and wouldn't let her down without him. "You're going to kill yourself!" He muttered loud enough for her to hear before he joined he in the jump down. She was pounding against his chest and crying by the time that they jumped to the ground. "Oi! What is it with you today! One would think that you didn't know what you wanted to be. You're angry you're sad, and you're more confused than I have ever seen you."

"What would you know about it!" She yelled.

"What would I know about what he yelled back?"

"About feelings, about women, about humans, about us?" She shot at him.

The last part caught him by surprise but again let it drop for the moment. "Remember that I'm part human? Women I will never understand! Feelings….." he didn't know what to say.

"You have them you just don't show them! You hide them with your keh's and your attitude." She turned and threw a rock into the forest.

"I show them just in a different way than you see." He was hurt slightly that she didn't know.

"Yeah, you show them. When Kouga tries to claim me as his woman, but then when it comes to me you don't say anything but to cross your arms most of the time. You show them when Kikyo has tried to take my life, or even when Naraku tried to kidnap me. How about when the water god in that village was trying to get me and those two boys? How about when Tsubaki kidnapped to bring back Kikyo? How about when…" the whole time she was yelling out instances she didn't notice exactly where she was. "YOU show them when we're in danger but you don't any other time Inuyasha! Why not any other time! Don't touch me!" She backed away and came up sputtering water out her mouth. "Why didn't you tell me that was back there?"

"You wouldn't let me talk." He answered gruffly. He didn't care that she was wet and angry, which by the way when she had that fire in her eyes he thought she was gorgeous. It was still burning as bright as when she had been yelling at him a few moments ago.

She tried to climb out but found herself pushed back into the water by the hanyou. "You…" She was stopped when he was in there with her almost fully clothed with exception of his hoari.

"No more!" He ordered her. He had her cornered on a rock. "I don't know how to talk to you sometimes. I'm afraid I might say something wrong." He glared at her. "I don't know that I can always control myself around you or them. Look at what I am! I am a half demon that could possibly be the end of everyone I know and love if everything were to go wrong." She opened her mouth to speak. "Iie," he shook his head. "You listen. I tend to especially lose control when it comes to you being in danger. What do you think that Naraku, Kouga or someone else just as dangerous were to know that!" He remembered how every time with the exception of once that he had changed in to a full youkai when she was in danger. Sesshomaru had forced it out of him; well now that he thought of it so had Kaguya with her mirror. "I'm trying everything in my power to protect you! They can't know that I'm so in love with you that I can't think straight, that I see you in my dreams, that your scent is intoxicating to me, or even that I have considered taking you as my mate!"

Kagome didn't know what to say to him. He had never talked this much in one of their arguments before. "Would it make such a difference if we were to be..." She didn't finish.

"What do you think? Naraku already uses you to get to me and has done it more than once through the years. He'll continue to do so."

"Then what's stopping you."

"Other than that, I don't know how you feel and I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Kagome had unshed tears in her eyes when she looked at him. She blinked releasing the silent salty tears down her cheek.

"Onegai, don't do that." He wiped the trail of tears off her cheek. Almost on instinct he kissed the wet trail down her cheeks. "I hate when you cry."

Kagome had stopped noticing that he had her backed against a rock. What she did notice that his other hand wrapped around her when he wiped the tears from her cheeks, him gently kissing the wet salty trail of water down her cheek and the way that his hand kept her from turning away from him when she couldn't look at his begging eyes any longer. "Don't. Look at me." He whispered. "I love you Kagome Higurashi, I have for a long time, and I will protect you with everything that I have in me." He promised before caressing her cheek with the backs of his clawed fingers. "I want you to be mine." He whispered before he touched her lips gently.

Kagome was vaguely aware of his proposal when he kissed her. She hadn't known that this was coming, never heard him talk like this or that he had improved so much in kissing. She wasn't questioning him. Her arms had snaked around his neck pulling him closer not allowing him to pull away.

He didn't want to. He had pulled her closer to him around the waist and at the back of her head. He hadn't realized just how much he wanted to hold her and touch her like this. They stopped breathless. "I won't lose you." He whispered finally noticing that they were both very wet wearing their clothes. "Keh," he whispered, "we're all wet."

-In the bushes-

"Well, it's about time." Sango sighed in relief. "I was wondering if he was ever going to make a move." Miroku sighed as his hand made its way to her. "Don't even think about it." She gave him a glare. She didn't want to be caught spying on her best friend and sister. She found it amazing that Inuyasha hadn't heard them. Shippo had tried to push her hand away from his mouth and had already tried to cover his eyes but he wouldn't allow for it.

Miroku sighed as they walked away from there. "Lucky guy. You think we should make them explain why they are all wet when they return?"

Sango smirked. "That just might be fun." She answered.

-

-

-

-

Hey as I said in the beginning of the chapter this is a one shot. It's my first one and I will not be adding anything else to this story. I have another story to finish and it is almost finished. Anyways I don't really think that there are enough one shots of Inuyasha and Kagome.


	2. Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Inuyasha except the movies and the series. **

**Chapter 2**

Night had fallen on the group and everyone in camp had fallen a sleep but Kagome was staying very still remembering what had happened with Inuyasha today. They had not talked about what had happened in the hot springs yet. She knew that she was going to have to. They were still fighting Naraku after four years. By all rights he should have been dead by now. He just kept disappearing for periods of time and always came back looking strangerbefore.

Tears gathering in her eyes, _'Naraku you have to be defeated. Nobody can move on with their lives until you die. I can do nothing about my love for him. He'll use it against us. Miroku still has that wind tunnel that will swallow him up before long. Sango keeps seeing Kohaku as a puppet and it breaks her heart every time.' _Kagome thought aback it the time that Sango had almost killed Kohaku.

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha watched the little group from the tree. He couldn't believe that he had done it. He had told her everything, how he felt and what he wanted. His hearts desires to protect, love and mate with her. He had even kissed her with all of his pent up emotions. Of course, those friends of his were going to pay. He and Kagome could never get a moments peace. When he did make her his he would have to take her very far away or in her own time.

_He and Kagome walked into camp literally soaked from the hot spring. He had already placed his haori in Kagome to keep her warm. Something in the air t old him it was going to be a cool night._

_"My, my, you two look positively soaked. You fall in the water?" Miroku commented with his perverted knowing little grin that only he could get away with._

_Shippou jumped into Kagome's hair. "You smell different. You smell," Shippou sniffed her hair, neck, and face where Inuyasha had been kissing her, "What did you do to her!" He glared at Inuyasha accusingly, "Did you hurt her?"_

_Inuyasha stared at Shippou in shock. Had Shippou not been in the bushes as well? Kagome's giggle brought him out of his thoughts. _

_"He didn't hurt me Shippou. She reassured the little kitsune._

_"He better not have." He said in his tough voice mimicking Inuyasha's tough guy attitude and his arms crossed across his chest._

_"No, I don't think that he hurt her. She looks," Sango walked around them uncharacteristically evaluating what she saw, "they look content."_

_"Yeah you're right. What did you do, kiss her?" Miroku's trademark smirk returned. _

_"None of your business." Inuyasha gave him a bump on the head. "Don't you dare touch her Monk."_

_"Ahh! But Inuyasha!" One hand rubbed the new bump that was forming on his head while the other one reached up for Sango's rear end._

_"Hands off Houshi!" She hit his head with Hiraikotsu._

_Shippou shook his head from his rather safe perch on top of Kagome's head. "He'll never learn."_

_"His head is hard as a rock!" Sango muttered._

_"I think that comes from being hit on the head so much." Kagome went about her business. She was hungry. She hadn't finished lunch and it was going to dark soon as well._

-Normal-

This line of thinking of course led to the kiss that they had shared in the hot springs. He wouldn't be likely to forget how it felt to kiss her but if Naraku didn't know he could let them. He didn't want his future mate hurt and he didn't know what he would do of something were to happen to her. Inuyasha followed her scent towhere she had wandered off to. "Wench why are you crying now?

"Nothing." She answered.

"Don't lie to me now. We're close to finding him. I don't want anything between us." Ooops wrong words but Inuyasha never thought out his words carefully. He always found himself blurting it out.

"That's just it Inuyasha there can be nothing between us until Naraku is defeated.

Kagome whispered.

"I know." Inuyasha joined her by the side of the pool where he had followed her.

"Tell me about the mating process." She requested. She knew something about it but she didn't know everything that she would need to know.

Inuyasha looked at the reflection of the stars in the water. "From what I know about it an inu-youkai must ask to mark his/her mate."

"If your mate is human…"

"I'm not sure. My mother looked human but I could always smell something else on her. She was mixed form some reason. Myouga would be the one answer that question.

"Where is he anyways. He always manages to show up ever…" Kagome slapped the side of her neck.

"Lady Kagome, how nice to see you again. Have you done something different lately? Your blood tastes sweeter and is pumping faster." Kagome turned red at what he just said.

"Myouga, where have you been?"

"Lord Inuyasha," the flea was hanging by the back of his shirt, "have you asked her yet?"

Inuyasha squished his vassal flat. "I know you heard our conversation. What can you tell me about mating with humans?"

Well, Master Inuyasha, your mother was unique among them. Just as Lady Kagome is. You know come to think of it, she looks exactly like Lady Izayoi. Your father fell in love with her because of her kind spirit. She…"

"Myouga," threatened Inuyasha.

"Oh, gomen, if you were to take Lady Kagome as your mate, you must have her consent. You will have to do it after you have asked her mother and the male head of her family."

"Are you crazy? The old man is always throwing those worthless sutras at me."

"I'd be careful comes from a powerful family of mikos. Her grandfather may not be entirely harmless." Myouga looked at the two people before him. "You must know though marking her elongates her life and a miko and youkai have never mated to my knowledge. I don't know the full effect it will have on you Lady Kagome."

"It's alright Myouga." Kagome smiled and looked off into the distance. "He's close Inuyasha. I can feel him."

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha picked her up bridal style. "You need some sleep."

Myouga watched them disappear into the trees. "We must prepare." He hopped onto a waiting bird.

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly in his arms when the smell of graveyard soil greeted his nose. "What do you want Kikyou?"

"Stay close to her tomorrow Inuyasha."

"I intend to. What do you know about Naraku?"

"His castle is nearby." She looked at Kagome stirring in his arms. "She'll know what to do." Kikyou disappeared into the tree line.

He wondered about the two women he was supposed to protect. "How do I protect them when I know that they both will be fighting right alongside me? He also knew thoughbut would never admit aloud that not everyone was going to survive. The preoccupied hanyou jumped to the lowest branch not letting go of Kagome. "I promise to protect you with my life." He whispered.

The morning came much too soon for Kagome. She felt like she was warm and comfortable but there was an air of foreboding at the same time. Inuyasha had felt her start to wake up and held her tighter. He didn't want to drop her. His ears twitched like radars listening for any sounds. He didn't like it though. It was way too quiet and the only signs of life were coming from his friends that were stirring.

"Well it appears that you're little group awakens with the sun." Inuyasha landed softly behind him.

"Naraku." Sango was poised and ready with Hiraikotsu, Miroku with his staff and Kagome with her bow.

"Inuyasha it's not a puppet." Kagome whispered.

I know."

"My it seems that you do have help coming."

"They won't have a chance!" Inuyasha yelled. He started to attack but Naraku's multicolored youkai flew toward them. The leader of them was the one and only Kohaku on a red striped demon.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled trying to get his attention.

"It's you." He said with no emotion. _'I don't want to fight her.'_ He held his arm up directing the hordes of youkai to go forward.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango sent the giant boomerang flying through the air. "Kohaku don't do this!" Kohaku landed on the ground readying his chain sai for battle. Sango didn't let the tears fall from her eyes. She didn't want to battle him.

Sesshomaru walked in in the left side of the forest with a clear view of almos the whole fight. "Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!"

"Jaken, stay back." The tall taiyoukai ordered his vassal

"But my lord…" Sesshomaru had already started for the battle.

"Naraku, you've finally shown you're ugly face." Kouga briefly took Kagome's hand. "I promise to bring you his head on a platter."

"Uh, we don't have…" a huge tentacle landed where they had just stood.

"Hey flea bag this isn't the time!" Inuyasha yelled not taking his eyes off of Naraku.

Miroku had his wind tunnel open sucking in as many of the demons as he could. "Miroku, saimiyoshou!" Sango warned.

She had her katana out fighting Kohaku when he had pulled out one. "Kohaku you have to remember." She pushed him away.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing side by side. "The two inu brothers working together. Well I have to say this is a rarity. I thought you two hated each other."

Kouga came flying through the air barely avoiding Naraku's tentacles but being caught by another one. "I think I'll absorb you along with these two dogs."

Two arrows from two different direction found their way to where Naraku had just been. "Dance of blades." Kagura's voice echoed through the battle. She used the same attack again but a funny thing happened Ginta and Hakkaku jumped out and took her arm before she could send the attack out again. Kagome saw what they were doing and sent an arrow to the fan disintegrating it on contact.

Naraku could smell Kagura's fear as the fan disintegrated.. She had never fought without that fan but turning was the biggest mistake that he could make. "Back lash wave!"

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru sent toward him. Kouga's earthquake shook the earth sending the other two attacks faster. Kikyou and Kagome had sent a purifying stream of power to Naraku but not through their arrows. It was more like the power was emitting from their bodies.

"No!" Kagura's red eyes widened like saucers.

Naraku had started to disintegrate before their eyes. _'Kagura, I have your heart, if I die you die with me.'_ Kagura started to disappear right along with Naraku. They watched as even his head disappeared with into nothing. "Kagome!" Sango called out.

Inuyasha turned around to find that Kagome lay on the ground unconscious. Kikyou stood over her, "He has chosen you, there is no room in his heart for me." She released the souls that had kept her on earth returning Kagome's half to her. "Live well."

Kagome's soul being returned to her didn't revive her. "Sesshomaru can you do something about her."

-

-

-

I know that I said that this was going to be a one shot only but I just couldn't leave it that way. I hope you guys enjoy it and R&R!


	3. Wishes

Inuyasha turned around to find that Kagome lay on the ground unconscious. Kikyou stood over her, "He has chosen you, there is no room in his heart for me." She released the souls that had kept her on earth returning Kagome's half to her. "Live well."

Kagome's soul being returned to her didn't revive her. "Sesshomaru can you do anything about it."

-

-

-

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, well except the series and all of the movies; I just like to write them.**

**Chapter 3**

"No she is not dying." He looked at Miroku. His Kazanaa had disappeared. Sesshomaru walked off.

Kouga tried to get near her but was stopped by a strange scent. Inuyasha had already arrived at her side but his eyes were red and he had violet stripes on the side of his face surprised Kouga. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gave an inhuman growl warning him away from Kagome. Then there was the saddest, most depressed howl that had all of the youkai and humans plugging their ears within a fifty mile radius. Not one in the group noticed that his demon blood was mixing with her open wounds.

"She's still in danger but he won't let any of us near enough to help her." Miroku observed.

"Why'd he change?" Shippou hid in Sango's hair. "He still has Tetsusaiga."

"His chosen is in danger. I've heard about this. A hanyou while he is a killer in his full youkai form, if his intended is in danger, his only desire is to protect her.

"Oh," Sango felt Shippou's head nodding in understanding.

Kouga had tried to come toward Kagome once more but had stopped. Inuyasha had warned him off before he ran off with in his arms. "Kouga, Ayame is still waiting for you." Miroku reminded him. That didn't help the ookami any with his head drooped and his tail between his legs.

Inuyasha flew through the forest trying to sniff out water. All he knew is he could lose her. He had finally found water and stripped her torn clothes that were barely staying on her. He whimpered at how badly cut her body was. He licked all of the wounds healing them as he went along careful not to miss any of them.

Sango watched the whimpering hanyou/youkai carefully cleaning off Kagome's wounds. He hadn't taken notice that he himself had been seriously injured as well in the battle. She knew that he had finished Kagome's wounds when he sniffed the air and his ears swiveled toward the bushes where she was hiding. The warning growl came telling her that she would have to be careful.

"It's aright Inuyasha." Sango whispered. "Let me tend to your wounds." Sango held out Kagome's bag for him to smell he barely grunted his consent picturing all of the sits that he would have to endure if he didn't. Even to his youkai form that was painful.

Inuyasha's hoari was already covering Kagome. His white undershirt was almost red with all of the blood that had soaked through. "You know she isn't going to be happy if you don't take care of yourself." Inuyasha just listened and growled softly as Sango spoke. He could smell grief spilling off of her in waves. Kohaku must have died in the battle. "She worries about you all the time when you're not around. Kagome hates it when you two fight, when you run off on your won, or even when you run of to Kikyou."

"She's not my mate." Inuyasha grunted with a red glare.

I know you've asked Kagome, told her how you feel and even kissed her. You will do her no good if you don't take care of yourself."

"Enough." Inuyasha's long nails accidentally pierced Sango's wrist. "Keep them away." He ordered carrying Kagome off bridal style.

"Sango!" Miroku grabbed her wrists. "He hurt you."

"You idiots! He wasn't trying to. He was trying to protect Kagome." Kouga tried to follow the direction where Inuyasha disappeared. "Kouga you know not to follow a youkai protecting his mate."

"He's going to take advantage of her." Kouga protested.

"My understanding of your mating practices is that you don't even have to ask her consent." Sango started back at him. "Inuyasha at least has to ask her."

Kouga hung his head, "I've known for a long time that he was in love with her. He just kept going between that dead wench and Kagome." Miroku pitied the wolf that for the first time wanted to cry from the looks of it.

"Sango let's go collect some wood."

Just then they heard some panting. "There you are Kouga!" Ginta said.

"Why don't you two hunt down some food for us?" Sango suggested when Shippou jumped to her shoulder.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She's going to be fine Shippou." Sango reassured the child.

Sango what will you do now that Kohaku is dead?" Miroku saw the tears build up in her eyes.

"I'm going to bury him with my villagers." She whispered quietly.

Miroku gently pulled her into his embrace. Sango was really stiff in his arms worrying about whether he was going to rub her bottom. When he didn't she wrapped her arms around him and cried. "You better not mess this up Miroku," Shippou whispered in his ear and jumped into some bushes.

"I won't little one." He silently promised himself.

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha had found a safe quiet place for Kagome to rest. He used his undershirt as a pillow for her but kept her covered with his hoari. He sniffed her neck but noticed that something was different about it. He laid down peacefully when he sniffed again to make sure that he hadn't smelled wrong. "You're mine wench." He whispered in her ear. She stirred slightly snuggling into his bare chest.

Kagome awake finding herself safely held in her favorite person's arms. He was actually sleeping and he did that so little of the time. _'What happened?'_ She moaned when she opened her eyes to see cave walls. She felt different but she didn't know why.

Inuyasha's ear twitched her way. Kagome smirked when she began to look up to see the faint lines of his youkai markings. _'Oh Inuyasha, I hope you didn't hurt anyone.'_ Kagome thought. She ran her finger lightly down the disappearing violet lines. His hand stopped her momentarily. His eyes slowly went from gold to red changing with a mix of the gold and red.

Inuyasha sniffed her neck making sure she had no remnants of any injuries on her. The sniffing was tickling her neck making her giggle and he was working his way up before he kissed her senseless.

Kagome noticed that he was most definitely shirtless but didn't really care currently. Naraku wasn't here to get in their way anymore. He kissed her until neither of them was thinking of anything else. That was until he placed his hands where her ears were supposed to be.

Inuyasha, where are my ears?" She whispered barely able to get it out. Kagome looked into his now fully golden eyes that were… laughing? His hands reached the top of her head rubbing something. Wait she had his ears? "What happened to me?" She touched the ears on top of her head before looking at her nails. "I'm a hanyou?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You've been out for three days." He pushed himself off of her and took a really good look. He could not tell if she was any taller but her hair had grown longer, with shades of blue showing up here and there. Her eyes were now a lighter shade of brown and a hue of silver, her nails were longer and she had fangs as he did. If he hadn't thought she was beautiful before he certainly thought so now.

"I think that our blood combined when we were injured mixing the two of them together. My blood was full youkai at the time and turned you into a hanyou." Inuyasha looked down at the floor.

Kagome thought for a moment. "It's alright Inuyasha. The most important thing is that we defeated Naraku and no matter what happens I have a reminder of you." She said.

"You mean its okay?" His gold eyes blinked at her surprised.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded her head before she handed his undershirt to him and started to hand his hoari to him. "Where are my clothes?"

"They were shredded in the battle."

"Did you…"

"Keh, let's just go." That was all the response she needed before she turned fire red.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippou jumped into her arms. "You're hanyou."

Kouga sniffed her nails and examined her lengthened nails. "What happened to you?"

"Long story." She answered. "Uh… Kouga…" he kept looking into her eyes, "can you let go of my hands?"

"Kagome, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked before receiving four pairs of angry eyes, on shaking head and four rather large bumps on his head. Miroku would have been knocked out with one fist let alone four of them.

"Idiot!" Shippou landed on his stomach and waited for the monk to wake up.

"Kagome, you look beautiful." Sango said. Kouga looked away from her knowing he had lost the battle for her heart. Besides if he didn't know it in his heart then he knew by smelling her that she was not his. Sango handed her the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome took the blackened jewel and turned it to the bright pink that it was supposed to be. "Here's the last two pieces." Kouga walked away from the little group to where his comrades were. "Take good care of her mutt."

Kagome looked on in shock that Kouga had just walked off without so much as threatening Inuyasha more than he just did. "Kagome are you ready?" Sango asked.

"Yes," she answered. The other two shards were purified and placed into the jewel which she then purified to proper pink glow. The jewel lifted out of her hands and into the air with the symbols of love, friendship, courage, and wisdom. The Lady Midoriko appeared as well.

"You have done well." She acknowledged each of them with a bow. "Four pure wishes must be made for each of the hearts that were put into this jewel. Choose them wisely for the time is short."

The four nodded understanding what she meant. Inuyasha stepped forward but Kagome feared what he would wish for. "I wish for my friends to always be protected whether I am at their side or not." The symbol for friendship disappeared as a glow appeared around them each and every one of them. "Nothing happened." Inuyasha looked on.

"They have always been able to protect themselves fairly well but they have been given the strength, speed, and hearing of a youkai. Shippou will still require some protection because he is still very young but he will grow into a powerful kitsune. You have already protected Kagome." Midoriko smiled at his wish. Kagome let out a sigh of relief but wondered what her gift had been because she already possessed the youkai speed, strength and hearing. She figured she would find o out later though.

Miroku and Sango stepped forward. They didn't even have to think about their wish as they said simultaneously. "We wish that no evil as powerful or such as Naraku's van ever enter into the world again." The symbol for wisdom disappeared and they gave a sigh of relief.

"It is done. A wise wish and the world will be saved from such evil." Midoriko looked at the little kitsune.

"I wish that no matter what happens I will be next to my Okaasan." Shippou looked at Kagome with the love only a child could hold for a parent. The love symbol disappeared and the blue glow that appeared earlier showed up around Kagome and Shippou. "Even if you can not be near her physically you will always be close little one." Midoriko's spirit reached out to touch the kitsune.

Kagome stepped forward. "I wish for my friends that have had family die before their time to have a second chance with them." Kagome had tears in her eyes knowing what such a wish could lead to.

"Lady Kagome, a wise, courageous and loving wish that is but you do realize the sacrifice that comes with it correct?" Midoriko's eyes had unshed tears at such a wish.

Kagome nodded her head sadly. "Yes, Lady Midoriko, I understand what such a wish needs. What do you ask?"

"You must return to your own time and live your life to the fullest no matter what is to happen." Midoriko wiped the tears away from Kagome's eyes. The courage symbol disappeared. "It is done and all of your wishes are selfless and for others that you love. Take care of each other." Midoriko's soul flew up to the heavens.

Kagome began to walk to where the well knowing that she would never return to feudal Japan again. "Kagome, why did you make such a wish, knowing what the sacrifice would be?" Shippou was in tears jumping into her arms.

"You will have your father again, Inuyasha will have his father and mother, Sango her father and brother, and Miroku his father and grandfather. It was the greatest wish that I could think of. Something for all of those that I love." The group walked dejectedly through the forest not saying a word for they knew that Kagome would be leaving their time permanently.

"No, I don't want you to go!" Shippou finally clung and screamed out to her. Sango looked at the kitsune sympathetically before hugging her friend and freeing her from his grasp.

"Thank you Kagome, but I feel as if I am losing a sister in the process of gaining my family."

"We will always be sisters Sango." Kagome hugged her friend.

Miroku hugged her. "Take care of yourself, Lady Kagome."

"You make her your wife as you promised Miroku."

Inuyasha crushed her to him but didn't say one word. He was crying. "I love you Inuyasha and I'll be waiting on you." After she said that he didn't care who was watching her. He kissed with everything he possessed. He could feel her pulse changing, her heart speeding up and Kagome pulling him closer to her. Then he felt something on his neck that brought them out of their little world.

Kagome glared at the flea that Inuyasha took pleasure in flattening. "So that's what has had Lady Kagome's blood running hot."

They hadn't noticed that Totosai had come with his flying cow. "So Inuyasha you finally told her." Totosai's creaky voice said. "Lady Kagome, Myouga told me that you were going to need this." Totosai handed her a sword.

"So that's where you went." Inuyasha let him fall to the ground.

"Well I thought that there was a possibility of something happening after our discussion." Myouga sat in his usual arms meeting together way. "When you mentioned Naraku I figured that we should be prepared. I see I was right." Lady Kagome you look beautiful but why are you crying?" Myouga asked.

"I must head home and there is no more time for me here." Kagome answered. If she could have hugged the flea without squashing him she would have.

"Lady Kagome, this sword will keep you a hanyou." Kagome took the blade from him and eyed it carefully. It was absolutely beautiful with its red handle. When pulled out she saw that the fur around the hilt was a pure white and that its blade grew to be about the size of Inuyasha's. "It's made from Inuyasha's fang. When I repaired his sword I seemed to have pulled an extra tooth." Totosai gave his innocent bewildered look. "So I took the liberty to make a sword for whomever he was to make his mate."

"We aren't mated yet." Inuyasha said quietly and sadly.

"You'll see her again in 500 years." Totosai said.

"Lord Inuyasha, I ask your permission to go with Lady Kagome and to protect her."

"You mean you want to run away. What makes you think that her world is safer than this one?"

"She must know what to expect. She must be protected and remain uninjured." Myouga couldn't place the importance of that one fact to him.

"Keh, it's not like you're ever around here anyways." They all knew that was all the permission that Myouga was going to get.

"Kagome," a panting Kaede showed up, "they told that ye had been sighted near the well. Oh, ye look beautiful." Kaede handed her a bracelet for her to wear. "It'll hide your true form those who might do ye harm."

"Thank you." Kagome hugged the old woman that had come to be like a grandmother to her. She jumped into the well immediately after that.

-

-

-

Almost done. I have one chapter left. You know the drill read and review.


	4. Together again

"Lord Inuyasha, I ask your permission to go with Lady Kagome and to protect her."

"You mean you want to run away. What makes you think that her world is safer than this one?"

"She must know what to expect. She must be protected and remain uninjured." Myouga couldn't place the importance of that one fact to him.

"Keh, it's not like you're ever around here anyways." They all knew that was all the permission that Myouga was going to get.

"Kagome," a panting Kaede showed up, "they told that ye had been sighted near the well. Oh, ye look beautiful." Kaede handed her a bracelet for her to wear. "It'll hide your true form those who might do ye harm."

"Thank you." Kagome hugged the old woman that had come to be like a grandmother to her. She jumped into the well immediately after that.

-

-

-

-

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Well except for the series. I just have a lot of fun writing them.**

**Chapter 4**

-3 years later-

Kagome stood out in front of a crowd of people who were all here to hear the lecture on Feudal Japan. She had finished school barely passing but with the duel life she had been leading she was happy to have done just that. She had a lot of trouble in school because of all her absences.

Myouga was by her ear. "Lady Kagome are you sure you want to do this. This will be putting you right out in the open."

"I'll be fine Myouga. The lecture will only be an hour long and besides I want to show these people that I did amount to a lot more than they gave me credit for, not that I didn't deserve the lack of credit. I guess I have to show myself that I can do this as well."

"Alright just make sure you're bracelet is working." Myouga said more to himself than to her.

"Myouga I have been using the thing for three years. Come on, we have work to do." Kagome stood in front of the students in her former high school never believing that this is where she would be today. She had become the top expert on Feudal Japan and helped to understand some of the things that some people just couldn't get no matter how hard they tried.

"Welcome…" Kagome took a breath after the lecture was over. She finished the lecture on what happened just after the Shikon no Tama had been finished, of course leaving the part of her out. She only used the words strange priestess. She had no idea that would be such a hard thing to do. It was easier to slay a youkai than to speak in front of a thousand students. "You did wonderful Ms. Higurashi As much as you were sick when you were in school it is hard to believe that you got this far." The principal bowed to her.

"Well I guess I had to have something to study all of that time I was out of classes." Kagome scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Kagome!" Kagome groaned.

"You want me to suck him dry," Myouga asked after seeing who it was.

"No, Myouga I'll deal with him." She put on her brightest fake smile possible.

"Yes, Hojo," she sighed as he took her hand.

That was wonderful. I brought you something for your throat. It must be terribly dry. We mustn't have you getting sick again. You have had quite a remarkable recovery."

Kagome sweat dropped. "Thanks Hojo but you really didn't have to." She put down the present with her other hand while trying to take her hand back.

"Owww…." he swatted his neck. "These mosquitoes are coming a little early this year."

Kagome had her hands behind her back. "Oh would you look at the time! I have to go!" She ran out the door as fast as she could humanly. She could run faster but not without drawing more attention to herself.

"Thanks Myouga." Kagome jumped onto a roof when no one was looking and hopped roof to roof.

"Your welcome, Lady Kagome, will you be going on your nightly run?"

"Yes, don't worry I'll be bringing my sword with me."

Kagome sat down at her desk and pulled out her pile of books and scrolls. She had been marking the members of Miroku and Sango's family down as she found them. She had even begun at the request of the Hojo family to do a family tree on them and asked her if she could find any legends pertaining to them. Talk about handing out jobs on the silver platter. She at least knew where to start. She had been wondering anyways whatever happened to Hojo Akitoki.

She however bypassed all of those and went straight to the scrolls.

_It hasn't been too long since Lady Kagome left. She left a big hole in the heart of a certain hanyou even though he has his father and mother back. Lord Inutaisho will not allow his son to sit around though. He says in order to mend a broken heart one must stay busy. I can't say that he hasn't been kept busy. He's been out traveling and helping to exterminate all of the youkai that have decided to show their faces since Naraku is officially defeated. _

_Inuyasha still takes Shippou sometimes with him on his travels I think because he misses her so much. Shippou's father, Toushi I think worries but because he has heard about all of the different adventures that they have been on allows him to go. I think he knows that Inuyasha needs Shippou as much as Shippou still needs him._

_You know Shippou says he knows that Lady Kagome is safe. She is a little sad because he thinks she misses Inuyasha but she's trying. He also says that she has been very tired. She must be working herself to the late hours of the night on her school. She always did push herself too hard. I remember when she'd fall asleep trying to study some of that stuff. I miss reading her science books though._

_I'm glad that my father approves of Sango. I've finally built us a little hut close to the edge of the village. We're supposed to marry by the end of the month but Sango won't allow me anywhere near her. _

_We buried her brother Kohaku with the rest of her villagers but there are too many memories there she said. She has decided that she is going to start a Tajiyah training center. All of the leftover youkai parts have been brought here and locked up in a house. She had me place a barrier over it to keep the children out. She must have been thinking of the other two young girls that she had been training before. _

_Some of the other women have taken a liking to the idea of being able to fend themselves and it's driving the men crazy. They keep coming to me and trying to tell me that I have to stop Sango from doing this. They forget that their women are a lot stronger than they look and I don't really want to be slapped and a coward by my bride. The wedding bed would be awful cold for a while._

_My grandfather, I don't know how long he'll be around but he seems to have taken a liking to Lady Kaede. I don't think that I have ever seen her blush or raise a hand against another person. She's usually such a gentle soul. Then again we seem to have this cursed hand in our family that we can't get rid of. I wonder why?_

Kagome smiled at the antics that had gone on after she had left. She had found these scrolls while cleaning out the storage areas and put them in a special place to where only she could find them. There was so much written on these scrolls by her friends and she had read all of them but she found herself rereading them all the time. She felt closer to them.

_Shippou says that Kagome is happy today. I don't know why and I don't understand how he knows unless it's his wish that connects him to her emotionally. It's probably his wish though. I want her to be happy but I miss her so much and I don't want her to find anyone to take my place in her heart. I love her so much._

_Her wish brought a lot of sacrifice for her and gave us our families. Sesshomaru it turns out has decided to stay in his castle and Dad has a place set up for himself in the village and at the palace. I think that there is even a place set for me there but I haven't gone yet._

_Sango's strength has improved but she's pregnant now. I can smell it on her. I don't think that she knows yet. I'm trying to get her to let up on her training with the young girls and boys. She started her training center about a month ago. Every morning she has them from just before the crack of dawn until the sun is high in the sky. Then she sends them to their parents. Some of the little brats are going to be real good. I've even helped do some training on them. I think that Miroku and his family have taken to helping her as well._

_His grandfather is something else. I really thought that Miroku was lying all of those times that he said his hand was cursed. The old man is an even bigger lecher than Miroku is. He keeps hitting on old Kaede. I thought Miroku said that they knew beauty on instinct. Keh, it's not as if she's beautiful. _"Inuyasha if I were there I would sit you a thousand times, you know that right?"

_If Kagome heard that she would sit me to no end. I found a group of little hanyous that had been orphaned. I just couldn't leave them be. The little things had been injured a great deal and I remember when I was little and scared. Good thing no one is ever going to know about this scroll._

Kagome looked lovingly at the pictures he had drawn of the hanyou children he had found. She had never seen him take the time to draw but it appears that he was quite good. He'd never want her to know.

_Can you believe it? I believe that Inuyasha has started an orphanage for homeless children. He's taken in everything from youkai, hanyou and human. They all get along very well actually considering who's taken them in. I think that he started building a bigger hut after he could no longer find anyone around her that would take them in. Although the village has grown they have all taken at least one at his request. When someone wants to take them home though, he always says no. I think he loves watching them. He'll never admit it though. He says that they are just nuisances. _

_He sends the human ones to me every day for training. I've actually had to set up different areas for training different levels. I am always careful though. I don't want one of his babies to get hurt let alone any of the other parent's babies. Lord Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi have taken to helping out as well. Lord Inutaisho helps to train the younger youkai, supervise their play time, and has helped Inuyasha to bring in other people, though Inuyasha doesn't trust them, to train these youkai children. Some of them are being trained by Shippou's father as they are of the fox clan. Even Kouga is helping to train the wolf type youkai._

_Kouga and Inuyasha get along a lot better now that Kagome isn't around to fight over. Who knew that they could make such great friends? Kouga finally took Ayame as his mate. I don't know if she's happy about being second choice but he is now the leader of the northern and western tribes. Of course, Ayame doesn't let him forget that she's right there to help him. He's had to learn to accept her as his equal in just about every way. I think that Kagome helped with that._

_I think that Shippou has found his interests. He loves art and he has a crush on Rin. Sesshomaru brings her over sometimes brings her over to play with Inuyasha's group of kids. I wonder though if Sesshomaru doesn't get a laugh out of them as well. They both keep the kids busy enough. They've even been helping to build more huts. I guess people have realized that Goshinboku village accepts all people, hanyou and youkai. This has become neutral ground. It's nice to see every one live together peacefully, though I feel sorry for the idiot that tries to destroy what we have here._

Kagome switched to yet another scroll.

_Kagome is happy I know it. I see her face but I can never touch her or climb in her hair anymore. Lady Midoriko said that we would always be close together. The village has changed throughout these last ten years. Now I think, looks like what Kagome used to describe as a town. The streets aren't hard but we don't really want that. _

_Sango has her tajiyah center, which looks way cool! Miroku and his father have a monastery started. We have lots of little monks in training now. Miroku's grandfather died of a broken heart after Kaede-baba died. I think he liked her. It was always funny seeing her blush and slap him when he tried to touch her butt. I thought Miroku was joking on the cursed hand thing. I hope I never grow up to be like him._

_Miroku hasn't been completely broken of it though he only gropes Sango now. She still slaps him and sends him to the land of dreams with her fist or Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha has a building business type thing going for his older kids now. I think that the deal is that if they build somebody a hut that they would be taken in. He of course, checks them out and watches them. I think that he has his father and brother doing the same thing. The kids are going to better homes now. At least he's letting them go to these homes now. I think it's more because the older ones have learned how to fend for themselves if they absolutely have to but he very cautious about who he will consider._

_I've been working on something from my memory. I hope that it comes out right. It's a secret though. I wonder what Rin will think of it. She's very pretty. You should see the way that Sesshomaru glares at me when I ask her to go on a walk or to play with me. I've never told her this but I know that Sesshomaru follows us just far enough behind he thinks that I can't smell him. He's very protective of her._

Kagome missed all of them. She wondered what happened to all of them and what she could dig up on them. Well she was ready to go for a run now. She always took a late evening run to clear her head. That and she liked to give her true from some air, her ears especially.

"Souta! I'm going out." Her brother was upstairs doing his homework. It was just a formality though to inform them that she was leaving. She could definitely care for herself and she didn't tire that easily. Kagome ran as fast as she could and then she stopped and sniffed the air.

"Something's up. Myouga do you know what's going on?"

"No Lady Kagome, I'm afraid I don't. Tokyo is still neutral ground for all youkai and hanyou it's just not safe for them to reveal themselves like it smells they have. Maybe it's that secret society of monks you've been trying to find."

Kagome nodded and headed in the direction she smelled the gathering of youkai, hanyou, and humans. She passed right through a something that felt like a barrier. "Ouch, that stung." Myouga said beside her. "I'm not as young as I used to be you know."

"Well you're still here so that is a good sign that it's safe." Kagome answered.

"Halt!" A voice stopped her causing her to fall with a sword that she wasn't expecting. The blade was down so it didn't hurt her. "Who goes there?"

"Hold on Sanji." Another voice said from behind her. She felt her hair being lifted and her neck sniffed. "She's alright. She's with us." She turned around to see a young man with a bushy tale and fox feet with red hair and green eyes staring at her. "Shippou?" She asked when she took in his appearance.

He nodded his head in confirmation. She threw herself in his arms. "I can't believe how you've grown! You look so handsome." She fussed over his face and his hair with tears in her eyes.

"Keh, now I know why Inuyasha hated it when you cried."

"Is he here?"

"Yes, but there are some other people you should meet first." Shippou figured that as soon as Inuyasha was able to distinguish her scent among the others no one would see her for the next two weeks. Kagome was swept up in his arms so suddenly that she had to throw her arms around his neck to keep balanced. "I missed you so much Okaasan. You haven't been eating; Inuyasha isn't going to like that."

Shippou carried her much to her protest all the way to a small group of people before putting her down. Kagome bowed to them with a red face. "Gomen it seems my son has taken to being as unpredictable as some other people I used to know."

She looked at the group to see to Inuyoukai that looked a lot alike. She looked from one to another. "Kagome." Oh that was Sesshomaru alright. He was the only one that would barely acknowledge her presence. He still wore his hair down and loose as well.

The other one wore his hair in a pony tail. "My Lord," Kagome realized who he was before she bowed down again.

There was a deep chuckle beside her. "You mustn't do that. After all you're practically family and my son can't wait to see you again. He's been waiting for 500 years." He lifted her up. "I would like you to meet my wife, Izayoi."

Kagome gasped. Myouga hadn't been kidding when she said that they looked a lot a like. Lady Izayoi slapped her neck. There was only one pest that would have the nerve to do this. "Myouga, you're still around."

"It's a pleasure to taste you again milady." Myouga did the best he could to bow.

"You must be Lady Kagome. I must thank you for taking such good care of my Shippou for the time that you did. You and Inuyasha did well by him. I must say though he did pick up Inuyasha's bad habits." Kagome giggled a bit. She hoped he hadn't picked up the monk's bad habits as well. That would be a recipe for disaster.

She started laughing harder when she heard a resounding slap and turned to see a beautiful woman with her hand still to poised and ready to slap again. Kagome grinned, "You pervert! How many times have I told you not out in the public? I've told you that for at least 450 years."

"But Rin sweetie I've only ever touched you." He promised her with his hands together.

"Rin you look beautiful. I'm glad Shippou found someone that will put up with the bad habits he has picked up from certain people." Rin smiled.

"It's nice to see you again." But Rin was talking to the air now.

"I guess Inuyasha has picked up her scent." Lord Inutaisho grinned. "Has someone contacted her family to say that she will be out for at least a week?" Shippou nodded pulling out his cell phone.

Kagome-

Kagome didn't know quite what happened but she was flying on air strong sturdy arms it seemed. When the world stopped long enough for her to take in who had her she didn't know what to think. It was Inuyasha all grown up now his golden eyes more mature but still filled with mischief, his hair was just as long as it had been, and he was wearing a pair of loose dress slacks with a black button up shirt. "Inuyasha?" She questioned wanting to make sure that is who she saw.

Inuyasha looked at her carefully up and down before he shook his head and kissed her with no where near the amount of passion that he wanted to. She responded almost immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. "Kagome I've waited 500 years to ask if you will be mine."

"Oh, I would love to Inuyasha!" She had tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha slapped his neck. "Well if it isn't Old Myouga."

"I must thank you Master Inuyasha, you're the only on that can get Lady Kagome's blood running hot."

"Get out of here and don't follow us." Inuyasha flicked Myouga away from them.

-

-

-

Well this is really the end of this story. I know it started out as a one shot but I just couldn't leave it alone. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I'll talk to you later. Arigato and ja ne!


End file.
